Sit Up
by Cerinad
Summary: Tentang Todoroki, sit up nya dan kesialan Bakugou yang tengah di kerjai #TodoBaku #TodorokixBakugou


My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kouhei

 _Karakter dari MHA sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei sensei, saya hanya meminjamnya._

_

Bakugou merengut kesal sambil menahan kedua lutut Todoroki kuat-kuat. Sedangkan Todoroki sejak tadi sibuk mengangkat tubuhnya naik turun dengan napas tersendat-sendat.

Ya, dia tengah sit up. "Apa tujuan mu tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini?"

Todoroki menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya tiba-tiba aku ingin saja melakukannya".

Bakugou mengangkat alisnya heran. "Hah?"

Todoroki tersenyum tipis. Mengabaikan Bakugou dan lanjut melakukan sit up nya. "Lanjutlah berhitung. Hitunglah yang benar!"

Bakugou menghela napas malas. "90..96...97...94...93..."

 _PLETAK_

Bakugou mengaduh sakit dan mengelus bibirnya dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Sudah ku bilang hitung yang benar, bodoh! Kau hanya mengulang-ulang"

Bakugou tertawa kecil. Ketika dia ingin memeluk lutut Todoroki kembali, dia dibuat heran dengan Todoroki yang tiba-tiba bangun. "Sudah selesai?"

Todoroki mengangguk. "Yah, giliranmu".

"Tunggu, aku?", Bakugou menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah setidaknya kau harus mencobanya. Aku pernah menonton di Youtube jika melakukan sit up setiap hari kau bisa menurunkan berat badan", Todoroki meneguk botol minimnya.

Bakugou berbaring ditempat Todoroki berbaring tadi kemudian mengernyit tidak suka. "Hah? Jadi kau mengatakan aku gendut secara tidak langsung?"

"Hampir gendut", katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Todoroki mulai menekuk kedua kaki Bakugou dan memeluk lututnya. "Baiklah, lakukanlah".

Bakugou mulai melakukan sit up nya berulang kali. Tak jarang ia mengeluh soal punggungnya dan kepalanya yang sakit.

Dan Todoroki hanya menatapnya datar.

"Argh.. Punggungku!!"

"Oh tidak, kepalaku juga sakit!!"

"Aku mau berhenti saja!!"

Bakugou akui jika dia sudah lama tidak melakukan sit up dan tubuhnya selalu terasa sakit jika melakukannya lagi setelah sekian lama tidak membiasakan dirinya.

Walau dia mengatakan ingin berhenti, tapi nyatanya dia tetap memaksa tubuhnya melakukan sit up. Hingga ketika dia bangun dan akan kembali berbaring, tanpa sengaja dia menarik baju depan Todoroki hingga membuat Todoroki ikut tertarik ke depan.

Bakugou menutup matanya kelelahan dan bernapas putus-putus.

'Sial, aku akan banyak olahraga lagi lain kali'

Todoroki masih memasang wajah datarnya, menatap wajah Bakugou yang tampak kelelahan. Dia menahan beban beratnya menggunakan kedua lengannya agar tidak menindih Bakugou yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya ya?"

Bakugou membuka matanya dan menatap Todoroki yang berada diatasnha dengan wajah kesal. "Mungkin hah kau benar. Aku.. Hah sudah lama tidak melakukan hah.. Sit up"

Bakugou masih mengatur napasnya dan Todoroki masih tetap dengan posisinya. "Kau bercanda kan? Oh ayolah Bakugou, kau hanya melakukan sit up sebanyak lima kali dan kau sudah kelelahan?", ujar Todoroki dengan senyum remehnya.

Bakugou membuka matanya dan menatap Todoroki dengan kesal sekali lagi. "Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya, jadi wajar saja--"

 _Cupp_

"jika aku merasa--"

 _Cupp_

"lelah. Ughh berhenti menciumiku!"

Tanpa dia sadar jika Todoroki sudah merubah posisinya dan melakukan push up dengan Bakugou dibawahnya.

Bakugou membuang muka ke arah lain dengan semburat tipis menguar di kedua pipinya. Todoroki tersenyum kecil.

"Hitung ciumanku. Itu sama saja dengan jumlah push up ku".

Dan kegiatan sit up tersebut tergantikan dengan push up. Todoroki menganggap Bakugou dibawahnya sebagai bonus.

Setiap kali dia turun kebawah, dia selalu mengecup bibir Bakugou. Dia diam-diam merasa senang ketika melihat wajah Bakugou yang sudah merah padam menahan malu.

Dia kembali turun ke bawah untuk mengecup bibir Bakugou lagi. Tapi setelah mengecup, alih-alih kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, Todoroki malah memperdalam kecupannya hingga membuat Bakugou shock.

Anehnya, Bakugou sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia diam, tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Todoroki mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Bakugou dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Todoroki bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Bakugou yang memerah padam membuat ia gemas dan merasa ingin sekali menggigitnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku push up?"

"Ti-tiga puluh lima.."

"Hm, jadikan yang tadi 40. Apa kau mau aku melanjutkannya?"

Bakugou menatap Todoroki lama. Hingga dia menyadari sesuatu...

"DASAR MODUS KAU BAJINGAN!"

 _PLAK_

-END-

 **Mind to review? ]**


End file.
